Encurralada
by Maria Lua
Summary: Oh Deus! Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor! Minhas preces foram interrompidas com uma batida na janela ao meu lado e quando baixei o vidro...oh Deus! O senhor não precisa ser tão eficiente mandando um arcanjo! E isso soou brega até mesmo na minha cabeça. -Série Cotidiano-


_**Encurralada - Série Cotidiano**_

Acordei irritada escutando o barulho da chuva batendo na janela. Eu morava nessa cidade chuvosa há quase quatro anos e não me acostumava com o tempo naturalmente nublado. Não que eu amasse dias ensolarados, mas um raio de sol de vez em quanto seria apreciado.

-Você não parece de bom humor – Comentou Alice com um largo sorriso quando apareci na pequena cozinha do apartamento que dividíamos.

-E você parece muito animada. Até para você – Falei sentando ao seu lado na balcão.

-O Jasper me ligou ontem – Falou Alice pulando sentada e se fosse qualquer outra pessoa fazendo isso eu acharia estranho, mas a Alice parecia estar sempre elétrica – Nós ficamos conversando quase a noite inteira e combinamos de nos encontrar amanhã.

-Isso é ótimo, querida – Falei bebendo café tentando acordar.

-Por isso vamos no shopping hoje fazer compras – Falou Alice dançando pela cozinha – Eu tenho que encontrar a roupa perfeita.

-Alice o seu closet é quase tão grande quanto meu quarto – Falei revirando os olhos sabendo que não adiantava discutir.

-Mas nada perfeito para um encontro com o Jasper – Falou Alice com um largo sorriso no rosto – Você vai comigo, não é?

-Eu tenho opção? - Perguntei irônica, mas acho que ela nem mesmo percebeu meu tom amargo.

-A Rose também vai – Comentou Alice quase cantarolando.

-Ela não está com a perna quebrada? - Perguntei.

-Bella, você tem que parar de se apegar aos detalhes – Falou Alice sorrindo.

-Devo deduzir que não poderei ir na minha moto – Falei.

-Você é tão esperta – Falou Alice sorrindo piscando o olho antes se sair quase correndo para o quarto.

Sorri quando percebi que estava sozinha. Eu estava mais do que feliz em ver que a Alice e o Jasper estavam finalmente dando certo. Eu conhecia o Jasper praticamente a minha vida inteira e tive sorte em passar para a mesma faculdade que a dele. A Alice, eu conheci no meu primeiro dia na universidade. Ela era minha colega de dormitório.

Nunca vou esquecer a primeira vez que eles se viram. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado quando seus olhos se encontraram. Eu queria esse tipo de encantamento na minha vida. Mas no caso deles aquela primeira troca de olhar foi interrompida pelo namorado da Alice. Um rapaz chamado Alec que eu simplesmente detestava. Quando ela em fim percebeu que ele não a fazia bem foi a vez do Jasper estar comprometido. E eles foram dançando entre si por quase quatro anos. Era bom saber que eles tinham uma chance real de ficarem juntos agora.

-Bella! É para você começar a se arrumar – Gritou Alice parecendo que estava a ponto de estourar.

-Estou indo – Falei correndo para meu quarto optando por a primeira roupa que eu vi. Coloquei uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa azul-escuro. Olhei para o espelho vendo meus olhos castalhos e cabelos da mesma cor. Minha pele parecia ainda mais branca com a roupa escura. Apliquei um pouco de pó para esconder as olheiras prendendo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

-Você finalmente usou a blusa que eu te dei – Falou Alice feliz. Ela usava um vestido branco solto com sapatinhas cor de rosa colar e uma pequena tiara nos seus cabelos negros. Com essa roupa e sua estatura ela parecia uma adolescente de 15 anos.

-Você parece uma criança – Falei revirando os olhos a acompanhando até o elevador. Entramos no seu new beetle amarelo canário. Eu imagino como a Rosalie ia entrar nesse carro com a perna quebrada. Ele é minusculo.

-Ola meninas – Cumprimentou Emmett assim que paramos na frente do prédio da Rosalie – Eu acho que vocês vão precisar de um carro maior.

-Oh! Eu sempre quis dirigir seu jeep – Falou Alice estacionando na segunda vaga deles no prédio e só então percebi que a Rose já estava instalada no banco de trás.

-Bella você é única pessoa que eu conheço que não tem a porcaria de uma carteira de motorista – Falou Rosalie que parecia tão temerosa quando eu com um jeep nas mãos da Alice.

-Eu tenho carteira de motorista para moto – Falei subindo no banco de passageiro enquanto a Alice subia no de motorista com seus olhos brilhando de uma forma quase maniaca.

-E de que me serve isso? - Perguntou Rose quando a Alice saiu cantando pneu da garagem.

De alguma forma conseguimos chegar ao shopping vivas e andamos por ele lentamente por causa da Rose. Depois de umas 80 lojas, 90 viagens ao provador, umas mil sacolas de compra finalmente consegui sentar em uma cadeira da praça de alimentação.

-Eu estou morta – Falei depois de comprar uma coca grande.

-Eu estou com a perna quebrada e você está morta? - Perguntou Rosalie revirando os olhos.

-Sempre tão doce e delicada – Falei e ela sorriu fazendo seu pedido.

Comemos nosso lanche e pouco depois estávamos no estacionamento. Ele estava bem mais cheio do que quando chegamos e isso me fez ficar com ainda mais medo. Alice mais jeep mais estacionamento lotado não era uma equação muito boa.

-Você dobra na próxima para chegar na saída – Falou Rosalie, mas quando a Alice virou e andou pelos carros estacionados percebemos que não era a saída e sim uma entrada. E o pior uma carro estava entrando.

-Eu vou dar a ré – Falou Alice e o carro se moveu um pouco antes de percebemos através de um desesperante jogo de luz que tinha um carro atrás de nós.

-Puxa um pouco da direita e tenta fazer a manobra – Falou Rosalie.

-Tem um carro mal estacionado aqui do lado – Falou Alice parecendo a ponto de chorar – Esse carro é grande demais.

E essa era nossa situação. Na frente estava um carro estilo sedan que provavelmente pagava toda a minha faculdade, meus livros e meu aluguel. Atrás do carro estava uma land rover extremamente irritante que estava tão desesperada pela vaga do volvo que estávamos trancando que nem mesmo dava ré para nos ajudar a sair. E como toda desgraça podia piorar havia uma hilux mal estacionada no nosso lado. Estávamos encurraladas.

A Alice parecia não fazer ideia do que faria, eu não sabia dirigir e a Rose estava com a perna quebrada. E olhando bem para ela parecia que minha amiga loira estava a ponto de vomitar. Eu entendo porque ela estava assim, afinal esse era o carro do Emmett. Acho que a única coisas que poderíamos fazer era escolher em qual bater e sair com os braços erguidos gritando: "Cada um paga o seu". Oh Deus! Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor!

Minhas preces foram interrompidas com uma batida na janela ao meu lado e quando baixei o vidro...oh Deus! O senhor não precisa ser tão eficiente mandando um arcanjo! E isso soou brega até mesmo na minha cabeça. Mas não era brincadeira. Eu estava olhando para o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto na minha vida. Seu maxilar era quadrado, mas relaxado pelo sorriso torto que brincava nos seus lábios vermelhos completamente beijáveis. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de diversão e seu cabelo ruivo caia distraidamente pela sua testa. Eu estava encantada.

-As meninas precisam de ajuda? - Perguntou o arcanjo lindinho sorrindo.

-Isso seria ótimo – Falou Alice saltando do carro enquanto o homem tomava seu lugar no banco de motorista.

-Vocês ficaram presas em uma situação complicada – Falou o homem sorrindo enquanto manobrava o carro sem maiores problemas. Isso era tão humilhante para a Alice.

-Nem me fale – Falei recebendo mais um sorriso sentindo meu rosto inteiro queimando de vergonha.

-Agora eu acho que vocês conseguem sair – Falou ele parando o carro um pouco depois da land rover.

-Oi! Se não for pedir demais você poderia deixar do jeito de sair? - Perguntou Alice parecendo na janela do motorista e ela com certeza sabia como abusar da boa vontade alheia.

-Sem problema – Falou o arcanjo fazendo a manobra do carro o deixando no jeitinho de sair sem problema da rua.

-Eu não sei nem como agradecer – Falei sorrindo sentindo meu rosto corar ainda mais se é que isso é possível.

-Eu adoraria tomar um café com você em forma de agradecimento. Posso te dar meu número? - Perguntou o lindo e eu bobamente entreguei meu celular a ele. Como é possível esse homem perfeito está dando em cima de mim? Quer dizer, ele não olhou para o banco de trás e viu o rosto perfeito da Rosalie não? - Espero que você ligue...

-Isabella – Respondi ao seu claro pedido de saber seu nome.

-Isabella – Falou e eu saboreei a forma como meu nome soou saindo dos seus lábios.

-Obrigada mesmo – Falou Alice aparecendo novamente na janela e ele desceu lançando um último sorrindo na minha direção – Nosso salvador!

-O bonitão deu o seu número para a Bella – Falou a Rosalie provavelmente sua forma de vingança por eu não saber dirigir.

-OMG! - Gritou Alice e eu finalmente tive coragem de olhar para o meu celular. E ele realmente tinha gravado um número. E colocado o seu nome. Edward.

Passei o resto do caminho ignorando a conversa incessante da Alice descobrindo com uma alegria infinita que a Rose ajudaria a escolher a roupa da Alice.

Quando chegamos em casa me ofereci para preparar o jantar. Era uma ótima desculpa para ficar longe das duas e sozinha com meus pensamentos. Eu nunca tive muita sorte com relacionamentos. Meu primeiro namorado, Jacob, terminou entre longas brigas e idas e vindas. Nós eramos muito teimosos e similares. Eu sabia que eu precisava de alguém que abalasse meu mundo. E nenhum que seguiu o Jacob chegou perto. Coloquei a massa no forno chamando as meninas.

-Então está na hora de você ligar para o bonitão – Falou Alice me entregando o meu celular e por um lado eu sabia que eu não teria coragem mais tarde então era melhor fazer de uma vez.

Peguei meu celular da mão da Alice procurando o número. Encarei o número criando coragem finalmente colocando para chamar.

-_Ola. Aqui é o Edward. Não posso atender agora, mas deixe seu recado após o "bipe" - _Falou a caixa de mensagem e eu senti o pânico me dominando.

_-Oi aqui é a Isabella, a garota que você ajudou com o carro...no shopping...não a que dirigia...bem eu só queria agradecer novamente e que sabe nós marcamos aquele café para algum dia. Bem...obrigada novamente...aqui é a Isabella – _Falei querendo me bater assim que eu desliguei.

-Isso foi horrível – Falou Alice me olhando com clara pena nos olhos.

-Eu aprendi a raquear a caixa de mensagem dos celulares quer que eu apague esse desastre para você mandar outra? - Perguntou Rosalie como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e por um segundo imaginei se ela estava brincando.

-Porque você sabe raquear caixa de mensagem? - Perguntei a olhando chocada.

-Um amigo, de um amigo, que tinha um amigo que me devia um favor – Falou Rosalie sorrindo maliciosa – Logo quando eu comecei a sair com o Emmett. Começou comigo querendo apagar uma mensagem que eu deixei e acabei apagando mensagens de outras garotas. Algo assim.

-Você sabe que isso não é normal, não é? - Perguntei, mas sabia que não adiantaria – Não. Deixa como está.

Logo depois o Emmett chegou dirigindo o carro da Alice e levou a Rose para casa. Eu tinha alguns trabalhos para fazer, mas não consegui parar de olhar para o celular. Claramente ele tinha achado a mensagem ridícula.

A manhã seguinte começou melhor impossível. A porcaria do despertador não tocou o que significa que eu estava extremamente atrasada. Coloquei a primeira roupa que eu encontrei e comecei a catar todos os papeis que eu precisava para o dia. Eu estava entrando no elevador quando meu celular tocou.

-_Alo – _Falei enquanto fazia malabarismo para tudo não cair no chão.

-_Oi Isabella. Aqui é o Edward do shopping – _Falou uma voz macia e tão sexy que vez meu corpo tremer e eu tenho vergonha em dizer que me encostei na parede para não derreter.

-_Oi Edward. Tudo bem? - _Perguntei querendo me bater por ser tão lesada.

-_Tudo sim, eu estava pensando se nós não poderíamos nos encontrar para um almoço – _Falou Edward e instantaneamente um largo sorriso partiu meu rosto enquanto eu saia do elevador.

-_Claro! Se você não se importar com um almoço tardio. Eu tenho aula até as duas – _Falei rezando para ele não se importar. Meu Deus! Eu estava no meu momento mais patético.

-_Aula? -_Perguntou Edward e eu acho que por um momento ele ficou com medo de eu ainda estar na escola.

-_Sim. Eu estou no meu último semestre de literatura inglesa na Universidade de Washington– _Expliquei esperando uma resposta.

-_Bom, na verdade um almoço tardio seria perfeito. Você se incomoda de vir para o restaurante perto do Hospital Universitário? Eu estou fazendo minha residência e não queria ficar muito longe – _Falou Edward e combinamos de nos encontrar as duas.

O dia passou agitado. E na hora do almoço senti minha barriga agitando. Como o hospital era relativamente longe do meu campus decidi ir de moto e Deus que eu não caia por estar tão distraída.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse uma motoqueira – Falou Edward sorrindo no momento que parei minha moto. Ele estava sentado em uma das mesas da varanda e ele nunca pareceu tão lindo quanto agora com aquelas roupas de médico com uma jaqueta por cima.

-Algum problema com isso volvo boy? – Perguntei sorrindo recebendo um largo sorriso em retribuição.

-Nenhum. Na verdade estou agradavelmente surpreso – Falou Edward fazendo um gesto para eu me sentar ao seu lado – Eu tenho uma também. Comecei a restaurar quando ainda era adolescente. Era uma coisa pai e filho.

-Meu pai detestava a minha moto. Foi fruto de uma fase meio rebelde – Falei sorrindo observando a garçonete praticamente se derreter para cima do Edward e devo admitir que meu problema de autoestima gritava dizendo "porque esse arcanjo divino estava almoçando comigo?". Mas ao mesmo tempo a voz da Alice gritava para eu deixar de ser tão idiota.

-Então, você está se formando em literatura, anda de moto e é extremamente linda sem nem mesmo parecer se importar – Resumiu Edward se inclinado na mesa e eu nunca me senti mais envergonhada e confiante antes – O que mais eu preciso saber sobre você?

-Que eu estou morrendo de fome – Falei sorrindo inclinada me congratulando quando escutei sua risada se fosse possível ele pareceu ainda mais lindo.

O almoço passou incrivelmente descontraído. Havia algo sobre ele que me fazia sentir confortável. Como se eu não precisasse fazer força para conversar como sempre acontecia. Era simplesmente fácil.

Infelizmente o bipe dele começou a tocar e ele teve que ir embora. Voltei para minhas aulas. E a tarde passou lenta e chata. E quando cheguei em casa a Alice já tinha saído. Passei a noite ajustando minha tese e fiquei surpresa quando vi que o Jasper estava me ligando.

-_Hey Jazz! - _Cumprimentei sorrindo imaginando que no minimo era para vangloriar a Alice.

-_Bella é a Alice – _Falou minha amiga com uma voz chorosa – _Eu preciso que você venha ao Hospital Universitário. O Jasper está internado._

_-Como assim? - _Perguntei já começando a calçar minhas botas e procurar a chave da minha moto.

-_Eu não sei. Vem logo Bella – _Pediu Alice e eu cheguei o mais rápido que eu consegui no hospital. Não foi muito difícil achar a Alice que correu para me abraçar.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei a abraçando com força.

-Ninguém me diz – Resmungou Alice começando a chorar e eu nunca soube lidar com choro.

-Isabella? Você está bem? - Perguntou uma voz que fazia meu corpo tremer até nessas situações e quando me virei vi os mais lindos olhos verdes.

-Não. Eu estou bem. Meu amigo foi levado para emergência e ninguém nos dá nenhuma informação – Falei sentindo minha pele aquecer quando sua mão acariciou meu braço.

-Como é o nome dele? - Perguntou Edward.

-Jasper – Soluçou Alice e ele entrou na emergência.

Observei pela porta ele se aproximar de uma enfermeira e eu podia ver ela se derretendo. Quer dizer eu a entendo. Eu assinto Grey's Anatomy, sei como um residente lindo pode mexer com a cabeça de alguém. Ele fazia meu cérebro entrar em curto e dar cambalhotas.

-Seu amigo está bem. Ele teve uma crise alérgica e vai precisar passar a noite aqui. Já está sendo transferido para o quarto – Falou Edward e eu podia sentir a Alice relaxando nos meus braços – Eu levo vocês até lá.

-Ola – Cumprimentou Jasper que parecia muito alto por causa dos analgésicos – Alice. Você estava chorando? Eu sei que foi seu pior encontro, mas não precisa chorar.

-Não foi meu pior encontro – Falou Alice sentando ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos – Lembra daquele meu encontro com aquele cara que eu jurava que estava na faculdade,mas ainda estava no colégio? Esse foi ruim.

-Você quer tomar um café? - Perguntou Edward com seus lábios tão perto do meu ouvido que quase deixei escapar um alto suspiro.

-Claro – Lembrei de responder o acompanhando até o refeitório do hospital.

-Eu realmente estou com sorte. Poder te ver duas vezes no mesmo dia – Falou Edward assim que sentamos.

-Assim você vai acabar cansando de mim – Falei sorrindo sentindo meu rosto corar.

-Nunca – Respondeu Edward e mais uma vez caímos em uma conversa fácil. Era bom estar em sua companhia. Mas eu sabia que ele estava trabalhando e que era melhor eu me despedir.

-Eu acho que eu já estou atrapalhando você – Falei levantando e seus olhos pareciam gritar para eu ficar.

-Eu te acompanho até o estacionamento – Falou Edward e eu sorri quando sentir a sua mão no fim das minhas costas me guiando – Escuta Isabella, eu estou cobrindo o plantão de um amigo e vou ter dois dias de folga, o que você acha de sairmos amanhã a noite?

-Eu acho que seria ótimo – Falei sorrindo odiando ter estacionado tão perto da porta – Você me liga amanhã para combinar.

-Soa como um bom plano – Falou Edward sorrindo e eu percebi que ele se aproximou lentamente de mim fazendo com que eu ficasse entre seu corpo e minha moto.

Sorri com sua proximidade. Eu estava cercada pelo seu perfume e para evitar de cair, e só por isso, por favor, acreditem, passei minhas mãos lentamente por seus braços deixando que meu corpo fosse se encachando ao seu. E parecia que encachávamos perfeitamente. Eu podia sentir o calor das suas mãos na minha cintura e seus braços me rodeando. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu com seu nariz brincando com o meu me fazendo sorrir. E eu não estava preparada para o que se seguiu.

Seus lábios caíram sobre o meu e acho que nunca senti algo tão suave e delicioso na minha vida. Minhas mãos subiram para o seu pescoço acariciando seus cabelos enquanto permitia que ele aprofundasse o beijo com um pequeno gemido que não consegui segurar. Seu beijo era lento, descobridor como devia ser cada primeiro beijo. E eu estava perdida em casa movimento. Cada toque. Cada pequeno prazer que ele estava me provocando. E eu percebi que não havia nada melhor do que ficar encurralada em seus braços.

…

**N/a: Ola!**

**Bem, essa é mais uma história da Série Cotidiano, lembrando que essa série é sobre situações que poderiam acontecer com qualquer pessoa com muita, muita, muita imaginação dessa autora que vus fala.**

**Tenho que admiti que foi baseada em fatos reais. Eu realmente consegui a façanha de ficar presa entre três carros em um shopping e um cara muito bonitinhos ajudou. Acho que vocês podem imaginar onde entra a parte de muita, muita imaginação dessa autora. **

**Pois bem, o que acharam?**

**Boa? Ruim? Maravilhosa? Terrível? Engraçadinha? **

**Por favor, deixem seus reviews com suas opiniões, sugestões e ideias para as próximas histórias lembrando que quem está lendo a série cotidiano pela primeira vez, tenho varias outras no meu perfil para quem se interessar. **

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**


End file.
